


The Village of Pokemon

by AngelHedgehog



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Finished until further notice, Multi, Pokemon OC, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, there are creatures who live among humans as their companions and friends but there are creatures who live away from the humans.  These creatures are special types of Pokemon that not many humans have seen before.  They speak the language of humans, they have human like hair and they build their own civilization.  Humans have tried to catch these special bred pokemon but with no success as there is a group known as the Guardians and/or Protectors of their own.The names of those Guardians are unknown to the human world but legend says that they will come to the aid of those pokemon who call for them. And now the story about the Village of Pokemon will begin.





	1. Rescued and a new home

In the world of Pokemon, there are creatures who live among humans as their companions and friends but there are creatures who live away from humans. These creatures are special types of Pokemon that not many humans have seen before. They speak the language of humans, they have human-like hair and they build their own civilization. Humans have tried to catch these special bred pokemon but with no success as there is a group known as the Guardians and/or Protectors of their own.

The names of those Guardians are unknown to the human world but legend says that they will come to the aid of those pokemon who call for them. And now the story about the Village of Pokemon will begin.

It was a sunny day in the forest as a yellow Eevee with green eyes and white tips on his ears, walked within a grassy area, looking for a place to call home for the night. This Eevee was a loner and had a fire mark on his right arm.

He walked over to a pond full of clear, clean water and slowly lapped at it, drinking his fill. As he drank his fill, his ears twitched as he heard the crunching of the grass and the snaps of twigs before he turned his head to see a group of humans staring at him.

“I bet that’s a shiny Eevee,” a young boy, who looked like he could be the age of 12 or 13 said to his friends.

“No dude, I think he’s one of those special kinds of Pokemon,” a boy that looked the age of 14 said.

The Eevee slowly got into a fighting stance, his teeth bared and his feet spread slightly apart. The young boy took out a Pokeball, his face wearing a smile as he believed he would be the first to catch one of the rarer pokemon known to all trainers.

The Eevee watched the humans warily as the young boy threw a Pokeball at him as if he thought he was weak to be caught.

What no one expected to happen was a light brown Pikachu with blue hair, small fangs, and a heart-shaped tail to jump out of the bushes as its tail glowed white.

“IRON TAIL!!” the Pikachu cried out as she smacked the ball with her glowing tail and watched it soar back and hit the boy in the face.

“OW!” the young boy called out as he rubbed his head in pain.

As the humans were too busy worried about what happened to the young boy, the Pikachu quickly urged the Eevee to follow her. The Eevee ran after the Pikachu quickly, unsure of what was going on and what had happened.

They ran and ran until they were deeper in the forest before they stopped and panted from their running.

The Pikachu slowly looked at the Eevee and frowned.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was there for a minute?” the Pikachu asked with her hands on her hips.

“I don’t get what you mean,” the Eevee stated with a frown as he lifted his paw and fixed his bang a bit.

“It’s dangerous for our people to be out in the open alone,” the Pikachu stated as she walked over to him and sat down, watching as the Eevee sat down as well.

A small silence stretched between the two of them as they both tried to gather their thoughts over what happened and how to proceed.

“I’m Angel,” the Pikachu introduced with a small smile on her face.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Scooter but just call me Scoot,” the Eevee said after a small hesitation.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Angel said with a smile, causing Scoot to blush slightly.

“Come on, we better get to safety before those humans come looking for us,” Angel said as she ran through the bushes.

Scoot frowned and began to run after the Pikachu to this “safe” place she’s taking them to, not knowing what was in store for him and his life.

As the sun set behind the horizon, Angel stopped in front of a cave with a smile on her face. She turned to see Scoot slow his run into a soft walk.

“Well, this is home,” Angel state with a grin as she walked into the cave, motioning Scoot to follow her.

With reluctance, Scoot followed her into the cave and watched her with wary eyes as she led him deep into the cave. 

As they walked deeper into the cave, the walls began to light up as the sounds of waterfalls and life surrounded them. Scoot looked around the cave, a small look of awe and wonder in his eyes. He looked at Angel and watched as she waved towards the other pokemon and smiled warmly at all the children that come near her.

Angel smiled and skipped over to an Articuno with black hair and a shiny mew with red hair. She gave them both a hug before the three of them tumbled on the ground in a playful manner. Angel wiggled out of the play ball and smiled at him, waving him over.

The Articuno and Mew watched as Scoot came closer to them, both wearing a wary expression on his face.

“Scoot, these are my best friends, Josie and Simone. Josie, Simone, this is Scoot the Eevee. I rescued him from being captured by humans,” Angel introduced.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Scoot,” Josie said with a gentle smile on her face as Simone flew around him, inspecting him.

Scoot watched Simone with wary and confused eyes as he watched her walk around him. Angel and Josie shook their head and giggled lightly.

“Simone’s inspecting you is all,” Josie stated with a grin.

“Why?” Scoot asked.

“To see if you are worthy to meet the leader of our civilization of course. She is one of the gatekeepers,” Angel explained.

“Oh…” Scoot mumbled lightly as Simone stopped and nodded at Angel.

Angel squealed gently and jumped up and down with excitement.

“Come on,” Angel said as she walked further into the cave with Josie and Simone following her.

‘These pokemon are crazy but they’ve offered me a place to stay for the night so I guess I can’t complain,’ Scoot thought as he followed the three girls.


	2. Is this Home?

Angel, Simone and Josie walked down the hallway, heading to speak to their leader with Scoot following them.

Scoot looked around, seeing the different designs and pokemon on the cave walls as they headed deeper into the cave. 

They stopped in front of a dark cave entrance and slowly headed in quietly as there were pokemon bowing and mumbling silently.

Angel walked over to Scoot and directed him to follow her silently. Scoot nodded and slowly followed after her as Josie and Simone followed behind them. Once they got towards the middle of the cave room, the three girls bowed in deep respect. Scoot looked at them in confusion before Angel gestured him to bow as well. Scoot slowly bowed as the being in the cave was revealed to be Mewtwo.

“My brothers and sisters! We are here today to thank Arceus for once more keeping our civilization from falling under the hands of the humans and other pokemon,” Mewtwo said in his commanding voice.

Mewtwo looked down to see Angel, Josie and Simone bowing along with a yellow eevee.

“Who are you? What are you doing in our civilization?” Mewtwo asked the eevee with a glare.

“Mewtwo, it was I who brought the eevee here with me for he was being harassed by humans outside while I was strolling,” Angel said as she lifted her eyes to look at their leader.

“And why would you do such a thing?” Mewtwo asked.

“He’s one of our own, sir,” Angel answered honestly.

Mewtwo looked at the eevee then looked at Simone.

“Is what she say true?” Mewtwo asked Simone.

“It is,” Scoot answered instead as he lifted his eyes to look at Mewtwo.

“Why have you come here with one of our own?” Mewtwo asked him.

“I come for food and shelter till I find a home worth living in,” Scoot answered.

Mewtwo looked at him silently before looked around as the other pokemon watched the interaction.

“My brothers and sisters! Welcome our newest family to our humble cave!” Mewtwo’s voice rang out.

“Scoot the Eevee,” Angel stated.

“Welcome our new brother, Scoot the Eevee!” Mewtwo cried out as many of the other pokemon cried out in joy as another one of them has been found and brought in.

Scoot looked around as the pokemon danced around in happiness then looked at Angel, who smiled at him softly.

“Tonight! We celebrate!” Mewtwo ordered in happiness before the pokemon ran out of his domain, Scoot, Angel, Josie and Simone following the other pokemon.

Many went to gather food and drums for the party to welcome Scoot into their civilization. Scoot watched as Angel, Josie and Simone helped the other pokemon set the party up. He couldn’t help but watch Angel during the process.

‘She’s a very outgoing pikachu and I can tell the others of this place really love and adore her,’ Scoot thought to himself.

As day turned to night and the sun switched with the moon, the sounds of cheering and drums were heard as the village of pokemon ate, danced and welcomed Scoot into their home.

Angel was dancing with not only Josie and Simone but she would dance with other pokemon as well.

Scoot watched as she danced around with her friends and family as Mewtwo sat beside him.

“She’s a very outgoing pikachu huh?” Mewtwo asked, although he knew the truth.

“Yeah, like she doesn’t have a care in the world,” Scoot stated softly as he smiled at Angel.

“She’s our only pikachu as we know at this point,” Mewtwo stated.

“But there’s a lot of Raichus here aren’t there?” Scoot asked.

“What I mean is, she’s the only pikachu in our civilization to not evolve by now even our great father Arceus and our mother Mew question why she won’t,” Mewtwo stated. [A/N: Since Arceus is god pokemon and Mew is considered the mother of all pokemon(somewhat), that’s just what they call the two.]

“How come?” Scoot asked softly.

“Because she loves being a pikachu and doesn’t want to give that up,” Mewtwo answered as he got up and danced with Angel with a smile.

Scoot watched how happy the other pokemon were as they chatted and mingled with one another.

‘This place is like a paradise for pokemon that talk the human language huh? Is this home for me?’ Scoot asked himself before he smiled at Angel, who sat to join him.

“I hope you decide to stay with us, Scoot,” Angel said softly before kissing his cheek with a grin, causing Scoot to blush deeply.

“I-I might,” Scoot mumbled.

Angel giggled before she was pulled into another dance by Josie and Simone.


	3. The Secret behind Angel

After Scoot’s welcome celebration, many of the villagers began to start cleaning up while the baby pokemon were sent to their rooms. As always, Angel was the one who would take them to their rooms as was her job in their village.

As Scoot watched how Angel interacted with the baby pokemon and even around the other villagers, he began to wonder more about her.

Her being the only pikachu that has never evolved in their villager has caused questions to enter Scoot’s mind and not knowing who to really ask, he decided to ask Mewtwo in the morning.

Angel had come back so she could take Scoot to the room made for him with a gentle smile. Scoot followed her as he was led to his room.

“The celebration was very welcoming,” Scoot said softly while looking at Angel.

“Yeah...I know it can be fun and tiring,” Angel grinned when she stated what Scoot must have thought in his mind.

The two of them continued to walk in a comfortable silence before Scoot decided to break it.

“Hey Angel, why didn’t you evolve into a raichu like the other pikachus in your village?” Scoot asked bluntly.

His question caused Angel to stop walking and a tense silence to fall between them. Scoot had stopped his walking to look at her, a bit worried and feeling like he stuck his paw into his mouth.

After a few minutes of tense silence between the two, Angel finally spoke.

“It’s not my destiny nor my fate to become a raichu like the others,” She stated softly.

“What do you mean?” Scoot asked, not quite understanding.

Angel continued to walk Scoot to his room and even went inside with him to continue to tell him why she is different from the other evolutions of pikachus that were within the village.

“I am not like the other pikachus as you can clearly see. I am a beige pikachu with vampiric fangs and blue hair. I have sapphire-emerald eyes and that’s not normal for a pikachu not even an alolan pikachu is this color or looks like I do,” Angel slowly stated as she sat down on the comfy leaf bedded floor that was made for Scoot to lay down.

Scoot walked over and sat on his new bed, wanting to hear more about Angel since she, after all, saved him from becoming a trainer’s pokemon.

“Pikachus can be shiny which means close to a lighter yellow or close to white with blue eyes. They can be orange with brown eyes like an alolan pikachu or plain yellow like normal pikachus but like I said, I’m too different from the others,” Angel sighed and lightly leaned her head against Scoot’s left shoulder.

Scoot blushed deeply and lightly rubbed his cheek against Angel’s, wanting to comfort her in any way that he could.

“Every year during the transformation cycle that our village has, each pokemon who feels like they are ready will take the stone that calls to them and transform into their second or last form. No stone ever calls to me like it does to the other pikachus that live here. Each time I wasn’t picked, I continued to show fake smiles to the other overjoyed pikachus and raichus who get to celebrate their transformation,” Angel’s voice slowly started to crack as tears formed and fell down her light brown cheeks and touching her red spots that all pikachus tend to have.

Feeling terrible for putting this onto her, Scoot lifted his other paw and rubbed her tears away gently.

“Shh you don’t have to tell me anymore of this. I see how much it hurts you to speak of this,” Scoot said gently, hating to see her cry already. 

“One night when I had cried into my bed, Father Arceus had come to me and told me that I was not meant to become a raichu. Of course I was super upset until mother Mew appeared in the window and told me that it was not my fate to be like the others for I was one of their special creations. I will be the first pikachu to be with another pokemon type and I will be able to do great things. They showed me their vision in my sleep once they finally got me to go to sleep. Since then, I haven’t been upset during the transformation cycles but smiled and be happy for the baby pokemon and my fellow pikachus each time because I knew who i am meant to be,” Angel said with a gentle smile.

Scoot smiled softly as he saw a light within this strange pikachu’s eyes.

“Thank you for telling me this,” Scoot said softly, feeling like he was trusted by her.

“Of course...well I should let you get to sleep because there may be many things to do in the morning,” Angel said as she sat up and slowly stood up, only to be stopped by Scoot’s paw in hers.

“Stay with me a bit,” Scoot said gently, causing Angel to blush and slowly nod in agreement.

The two of them layed down beside one another on Scoot’s bed and smiled softly. Angel slowly rubbed her cheek against Scoot’s and giggled when her nuzzle was returned.

Scoot and Angel stared into one another’s eyes and could almost swear that they saw a life being together as if that was their fate.

Angel lightly kissed Scoot’s cheek and smiled gently.

“Night Scoot,” Angel whispered as she slowly closed her eyes, resting against him.

“Night…” Scoot whispered back as he held her close to his body with slight difficulty, the end of his eevee tail wrapped snuggly with her pikachu one.

The two of them drifted into a gentle sleep, not realizing that Arceus and Mew were watching them with glee in their eyes.

“She’s found him!” Mew stated with a giggle and flew around in circles happily.

“And now that she has, soon a new breed will come but they must court first and marry,” Arceus stated to the mouse-like legendary. “Patience, Mew.”

Mew pouted at the older pokemon before squealing when Scoot pulled Angel protectively and possessively against his body when the pikachu shivered slightly.

‘Soon,’ Mew thought as both she and Arceus sent a peaceful dream towards the two, a dream filled with a life between the two of them.


	4. Meeting Reaper the Zoroark

The next day, Scoot had woken up and stretched before he sat up and gotten ready for the day. As he finished his shower that he had found out was filled with clean river water, he brushed his teeth then headed out the door.

He smiled as he saw Angel smiling and walking towards him with Josie, Simone and another pokemon with them.

“Scoot this is Reaper, a Zoroark,” Angel introduced and Reaper nodded his head with a slight smile before looking at Simone who nuzzled his cheek lovingly.

“Nice to meet you Reaper,” Scoot stated before he looked at Angel in confusion.

“Oh! In our civilization, each pokemon is put into a group and given a task. Reaper is our berry hunter and poacher,” Angel giggled.

“I handed medical needs,” Simone stated with a grin.

“I help plan escape routes and strategories,” Josie said as she shrugged.

“And I’m the pokemon nanny,” Angel stated with a dreamy sigh.

“Pokemon nanny?” Scoot asked.

“It means she watches over the other pokemon eggs and baby pokemon while everyone is out hunting or doing other tasks. She’s the only Pokemon nanny too,” Simone stated with a slight frown.

“No one else can help her?” Scoot asked.

“The children didn’t want anyone else but Angel,” Josie explained.

Scoot looked at Angel who grinned at him before a baby caterpie crawled over to her and she picked it up to take it back to the nursery, waving goodbye to her friends.

“She is very loved by the baby pokemon,” Simone stated with a smile.

“Maybe you can help us with harvesting fruits,” Reaper stated and Scoot thought about it before deciding he’d give it a shot.

The four pokemon split up to start with their tasks of the day. Scoot watched as the pokemon would sniff the berries in order to see if they were ready or not before they either picked them, left them alone or decided they were not good enough.

He walked over to a bush of oran berries and sniffed one of the berries before making a disgusted face, deciding that this berry was really bad for them before watching a pokemon come over to sniff the berry, pick it and goes to throw it away. 

Scoot continued his berry picking as he grabbed a different assortment of berries that were both juicy, delicious, and not bad at all. Suddenly he heard someone call his name and turned around to see Angel carrying a baby pichu while other baby pokemon were attached to her sides.

“Angel,” Scoot smiled as he handed his berries over to the “boss” of berry picking and walked over to her.

“I see they got you helping with berry picking,” Angel stated with a grin as a baby eevee walked over to Scoot and rubbed her head against his right front leg.

“Who is this precious eevee?” Scoot asked as he gently nuzzled the baby eevee, who gave a small purr.

“Syren,” Angel stated with a grin.

“Syren? That’s a beautiful name,” Scoot stated as Syren yipped cutely.

“Some baby pokemon of the village may not learn the language of our people and some do,” Angel slowly stated sadly.

“What happens to the ones who don’t learn the language?” Scoot asked with curiosity.

There was an awkward silence, causing Scoot to look at the other pokemon, who stared at him with grim or upset faces.

Scoot turned his attention to Angel, who had a sad smile as she gestured for him to follow her.

He nodded and followed Angel and the baby pokemon from the gardening area.

She led him towards the nursery and laid the baby pokemon to sleep for their naptime. She smiled before walking over to her rocking chair and gestured for him to sit in the other comfortable chair.

Once he sat down, he looked at her with concern as she watched the baby pokemon with both a longing and sadness expression.

“The pokemon who never learn our language are allowed to stay here but it would be difficult for them. Since our kind are considered the chosen pokemon to know the language of humans, many of our baby pokemon are not granted that luxury. Syren is one of the few pokemon children who is unable to speak the language,” Angel began to explain as she turned her gaze to him.

Scoot watched her as his ears slowly drooped.

“Some of them decide to join our non-human language talking brethren and go against our way of life...fighting one another….being captured and used….” Angel stated as tears forms.

Scoot slowly learned forward and gently wiped her tears away, causing Angel to lift her paw to touch the back of his.

Their eyes clashed as their faces slowly grew closer and closer towards one another.

“I’m here for you,” Scoot whispered as their lips slowly brushed against one another.

“S-Scoot,” Angel mumbled before they closed their eyes and pressed their lips against one another’s, Scoot slowly wrapping his arms around her.

They slowly leaned back from one another and looked into one another’s eyes.

“Would...you like to give being together a shot?” Scoot asked softly.

Angel smiled and nodded gently.

“I’d like that,” Angel stated before they kissed again.

Sadly the kiss didn’t last long as Syren woke up and yipped, causing Angel to lean back and walk over to where Syren was sleeping.


	5. Syren’s family

As Scoot helped Angel watch over the young pokemon of the village, he couldn’t help blushing and thinking about ways to court another pokemon.

It felt a bit uncommon to him to court someone so different than himself but he wanted to be with her as best as he can be.

Syren had taken a deep liking of Scoot and liked to cuddle against him as if he was her papa and Angel was her mama.

“Hey Angel?” Scoot asked gently as he nuzzled Syren’s head and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“Hmm,” Angel hummed in response as she checked on a baby pichu that was the baby of one of the other raichus within the village.

“Where’s Syren’s family?” Scoot asked, concerned about the young eeveeling. 

“Syren’s an orphan actually. Her parents were an Umbreon male named Edwin and her mother was an Sylveon named Lucilia. They suddenly disappeared and no one has seen either of them since they left Syren on my doorstep to take care of her. So I became her guardian and mother,” Angel explained, deep in thought and wondering how Syren’s parents were really doing and if they will ever come to see their daughter.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that but she has you and also me so we’ll be her parents until they finally come for her if they are alive,” Scoot stated with a grin, causing Angel to smile happily at him.

“I would like that very much,” Angel stated as she went over to him and kissed his cheek.

Scoot blushed and watched her continue to work as Syren played with his tail.

“Hey how do you guys court each other or start dating anyway?” Scoot suddenly asked out of the blue since he was still fairly new to this type of life.

“We must have Brother Mewtwo bless our union outside, usually the night of the Full Moon where Father Arceus and Mother Mew will watch and tell us if they bless the match but until that time, we can kiss and cuddle but privately for now,” Angel giggled softly.

“Won’t the youngling tell their families?” Scoot asked.

“Of course not, they’re still too young to understand what is going on and they know the rules as well in a way,” Angel stated as she rubbed her cheek against the baby pichus, their electricity flowing from their cheeks a bit before it disappeared. 

The baby pichu giggled and clapped his paws as Angel smiled and cooed at him.

“That’s a good baby Pichu,” Angel smiled as the baby pichu held onto her.

“What’s that little guy’s name?” Scoot asked as he watched his Pikachu care for a baby pichu.

“This is baby Liam. He needs to feel the electricity of a Pikachu or Raichu before and after his nap or he won’t smile at anyone. It’s part of the reason I’m the only one in the nursery. I understand the needs of each baby pokemon,” Angel stated as she carried Liam over to where the baby Vulpix, Shana,was.

“This little adorable girl here is Shana, a baby Vulpix. Her cousin, Lilac, is an alolan Vulpix also known as an Ice Vulpix,” Angel introduced Shana then a baby vulpix that decide to tumble with Shana.

“You know each of these younglings names?” Scoot asked.

“Some of them haven’t been named quite yet but will if the parents cannot think of a name yet,” Angel stated as she walked over to the door and handed Liam to his father and mother, who were both raichus.

“Thank you so much for taking care of Liam today, Angel,” the male raichu stated with a grin.

“It was no trouble at all. He can visit his Auntie Angel anytime after all,” Angel stated as Liam giggled.

“Of course since he absolutely adores you,” the female raichu said before she and her husband left with Liam.

“Who were those two Raichus?” Scoot asked as he slowly carried a baby caterpie over to Angel.

“Dawn and Adam, Liam’s parents,” Angel said as she took the baby caterpie into her arms and smiled gently.

A female Butterfree came over and smiled as her baby was given to her,

“Thank you so much Angel,” the female Butterfree said.

“Of course, Lana,” Angel waved as the Butterfree flew to her room.

“Who won’t be picked up today?” Scoot asked.

“That would be Shana, Syren and Lilac who usually like to room with me or in here. Syren since she’s not use to sleeping anywhere else but in my room or in here and Shana and Lilac’s families asked me to look after them for a couple days,” Angel explained.

Scoot and Angel smiled and waved as each of the baby pokemon were picked up by their families, leaving only Syren, Shana and Lilac with them.

Syren, Shana and Lilac went into their respected beds within the nursery and slowly went to sleep after Angel had fed them some oran berries that were nice and delicious.

Angel took the monitor to her room as Scoot followed along with her so they could spend some alone time with one another as the day darkened to nighttime.

They decided to stay in Angel’s room together so it would be easier for them to both check on the younglings if the monitor spotted any sound from the three foxlings.

Angel placed the baby monitor on her nightstand and sighed as she and Scoot got onto her leaf bedding.

“When will we tell Mewtwo to do the ritual?” Scoot asked softly.

“Probably tomorrow,” Angel stated as she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

“You don’t mind being with an Eevee do you?” Scoot asked suddenly.

“Not at all after all if we are destined for one another, why should it matter if we are the same type of pokemon or not,” Angel stated as she got comfortable leaning against her Eevee.

“I suppose you’re right,” Scoot mumbled as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

They slowly fell into a light sleep so they would be easy to hear the three young pokemon just in case.


	6. To brother Mewtwoi

Scoot and Angel had been woken up a few times during the night in order to check on the three baby pokemon to make sure they were asleep, changed or fed before they would head back to sleep.

The next morning, they dropped off the baby pokemon to be watched by a close friend of Angel’s, who was a Luxray named Tony.

“You sure you want to leave this younglings with me Angel? They’re not comfortable around any other but you, their parents and the new male pokemon,” Tony asked as he watched the baby Vulpixes tussle with one another.

Angel nodded and hugs Tony, Scoot holding in a possessive growl as best as he could, knowing the two electric pokemon are friends.

“It’s just for a few minutes and I will return,” Angel stated with a gentle smile.

Tony nodded in agreement then watched as Angel and Scoot headed towards Mewtwo’s domain.

It took Scoot and Angel a couple of minutes to head towards Brother Mewtwo and waited on him after Angel had knocked on his door.

Mewtwo opened the door and ushered the two pokemon in with a smile.

“What can I do for you both?” Mewtwo asked as he telepathically made tea for himself and his guests.

“Brother Mewtwo, Scoot and I would like you to bless our courtship,” Angel stated after she was given her tea and slolwy sipped the hot drink.

Scoot wasn’t much of a tea drinker but he slowly took a couple of sips the offered tea, not wanting to be rude.

Mewtwo looked at the two of them as he sipped his tea before he nodded his head.

“I would be honored to bless your relationship my dear brother and sister,” Mewtwo said with a gentle smile before getting to do his announcement.

Angel got up and walked with Mewtwo, Scoot following his Pikachu.

Mewtwo called a meeting for all pokemon within the village and waited at least a few hours until everyone was inside the meeting room.

“Rejoice my brothers and sisters for our own Angel has been courted by the new member of our family Scoot,” Mewtwo said with a grin.

Most of the pokemon who knew Angel well cheered and rushed to hug Scoot and Angel, wishing them luck.

Some were sceptical about their relationship because they knew Angel but didn’t know Scoot. They did congratulate them with light smiles and wary gazes.

Scoot could tell that they didn’t particularly like him or trust him enough to be with her nor do they seem to think he was a good match.

Angel could tell that not everyone will be happy for them even though brother Mewtwo has given his blessing for their courtship and possible marriage union. She won’t change their minds because Scoot makes her happy and she believes deep inside that this relationship will be blessed by Mother Mew and Father Arceus.

Once the congratulations, hugs and well wishes were completed, Mewtwo called the meeting off and watched as the other pokemon left the room, leaving only himself, Angel and Scoot.

“Some of them don’t see to like me very well,” Scoot mumbled with his eyes narrowed.

“I’m happy that I’m with you and they can’t stop that,” Angel stated before she kissed him softly.

Scoot kissed her back with a soft passion, forgetting about the pokemon who will be against their union.

Mewtwo smiled softly as the two kissed. Angel leaned back and cuddled her eevee, who returned her cuddle in happiness.

“As long as no bases are touched and she is pure for marriage ceremony, I hope this relationship goes well,” Mewtwo stated, causing both Angel and Scoot to blush.


	7. Mew and Arceus/Dawn and David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dawn the Purrloin is returning home to the Village of Pokemon while David the Geodude has become friends with the newest member of the pack within the village.

Chapter 7

It has been a few days since Scoot and Angel’s courtship was announced in front of the rest of the pokemon villagers. Of course, there were still some Pokemon who didn’t exactly like the match, however, it was not their decision to make.

However, it did strike some of the pokemon as odd on how well the match was going as if Father Arceus and Mother Mew had more plans in store for Scoot and Angel, yet there has been no indication of such.

With Mew

Mew was keeping watch over the pokemon who could not speak the human language and those who could. 

“Hmm...everything seems to be in order for the balance to stay as it is, but I do fear for pokemon born with the language in the arms of the trainers,” Mew mumbled to himself/herself.

“Mother Mew,” a voice purred out.

Mew looked down to see a Purrloin with pink and white fur and beautiful rose-colored eyes.

“Dawn, what are you doing so far from the village?” Mew asked as she/he flew over to the Purrloin.

“I was on my way back when I saw you keeping watch,” Dawn stated.

“Alright then. I was just making sure everything has been kept in balanced. Those of you who know the human language and speak it, while those of you who can’t are with the trainers,” Mew admitted.

“I never did understand why we have brethren who cannot speak the same language as us but can clearly understand it,” Dawn mumbled.

“That has always been a mystery but you must get home before you are late giving your report to Mewtwo,” Mew stated as she/he tried to shoo the purrloin off.

Dawn tilted her head to the side but decided to listen to the Mew and head back to their hidden village since her mission was already completed for the time being.

Dawn was similar to Angel, they were both Guardians but Dawn was a bit different. Dawn made sure to keep watch over their borders and keep a lookout for those of their brethren who have not returned as many of the pokemon villagers believe some of their missing friends were still out in the world, either caged or hiding from the outside world.

Dawn and Angel were once partnered on a mission to find Syren’s parents but were still unable to find them, however, that mission had left an uneasy feeling for Syren who had grown fond of the female Pikachu who would sometimes tend to the other baby pokemon. That’s when Angel had decided to stay as their caretaker when their parents were away while Dawn continued with their jobs.

‘I wonder how she’s doing. I hope she’s still not upset with the whole unable to evolving thing. Not even I have evolved yet and I feel content as a Purrloin versus a Liepard,’ Dawn thought as she rushed back home.

Mew watched the Purrloin as she faded into the distance and sighed before heading back to see if she could find any Pokemon who have perhaps lost their way or are unable to be among their brethren.

With Arceus

Arceus was busy making sure plant life and other things that had to do with the planet’s prosper went undamaged for as much as he could while watching trainers have pokemon fight one another, which he still saw as dishonorable as Pokemon were just as wild as regular animals. 

He was working close to a cave that was known to having Geodudes living within when he noticed a similar presence towards those within the Pokemon Village. 

It was a male Geodude with red eyes and crimson red body.

“A red geodude. How interesting and he even has the mark of the Pokemon within the Village,” Arceus stated to himself as he walked over to the Geodude.

“Hello,” Arceus greeted, causing the Geodude to turn and look at him.

“You’re Arceus…” Geodude stated and Arceus nodded.

“You have the mark of those gifted with the ability to speak like humans. What is your name?” Arceus asked. 

“David,” the Geodude answered.

Arceus nodded as he smiled at him.

“David, there is a village for Pokemon like you, would you like to go to that village?” Arceus asked.

“Sure, that would be cool,” David answered as he had no issues being around Pokemon who could talk like he could.

One of the pillars that surrounded Arceus’s body floated and landed in front of David, who looked at the pillar to see many Pokemon within a cave that looked like a very interesting home for many different pokemon breeds to live.

“Enter and you shall be one of them,” Arceus stated, causing David the Geodude to nod before he went into the pillar, disappearing front in front of Arceus.

Village

Things have gotten lively since Scoot and Angel started their courtship and continued to help the other villagers with tasks they needed assistance with.  
Scoot had just finished a task when a red geodude appeared in front of him, causing him to step back.

“Yo, I’m David. It’s nice to meet you,” introduced himself.

“I’m Scooter, but most of the Pokemon here just call me Scoot,” Scoot stated as he held his paw out to shake hands with the Geodude, who returned the handshake.

“I think I’ll call you Scooooooter brother,” David stated with a grin.

Scoot stared at him but couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face as a brotherly/friendship bond began between them as if they were meant to become friends and brother-in-arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn - BloodElfLady(A friend of mine and Scoot's)  
> David - TheGasMasterz (A close friend of Scoot and a friend of mine)
> 
> They have both agreed to join in on the fun, if you want to be a part of this fanfic as well, please message me with the pokemon, the color you wish, and the name you want and I'll give you a shoutout in the chapter the pokemon is introduced.


	8. Dawn and David Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn has returned  
> David thinks she's pretty
> 
> Next chapter will have more time for both of them, meeting with Mewtwo and who knows what else

Chapter 8: Dawn and David

Village

It had been a long journey but Dawn had finally made it back to the village, causing a smile to form on the feline’s face at the hopeful reunion between her and Angel.

She walked in and greeted everyone while informing them that her missions have been pretty big since she left. She got a hug from Josie and Simone as well as a welcome home.  
She and Reaper gave each other a paw bump as she made her way towards the caretaker section of the village, where Angel is usually taking care of the young ones.

When she walked in, she saw Syren was crawling over Angel while the other baby Pokemon were either playing with their toys are curled up in their own beds.

“Hey Angel, long time no see,” Dawn stated with a smile as Angel turned her gaze towards her.

Angel’s eyes widen in surprise and happiness.

“Dawn, you’ve returned,” Angel mumbled softly as to not wake some of the children.

Dawn nodded as she headed over to Angel and laid down, smiling as Syren decided to crawl over her as well.

“Yes, how has everything been here in the village?” Dawn asked.

“Well, I’ve entered a courtship recently and have decided to foster Syren until her parents are proven to be alive and well,” Angel stated gently as she sat up, taking Syren into her arms and nuzzling the baby Eevee's nose. 

Syren giggled softly and nuzzled back at Angel, content that she was in the arms of her.

“A courtship? With who?” Dawn asked, excited to know about her friend’s partner.

“He should be around in the village, helping out. Let’s go,” Angel stood up and placed Syren on her head while she goes to find someone to keep the children asleep until she came back. She smiled when she found Laura the Butterfree, asking her to keep a watch over the children while she left.

Dawn and Angel went to look for Scoot with Syren happily on Angel’s head as she was more content with being with the female Pikachu.

Angel looked around the village until she saw Scoot and a red geodude looking as if they’re were conversing. She hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around Scoot’s neck.

“Hey Angel, this is David, the newest villager,” Scoot introduced as he nuzzled his love’s cheek.

“Hi I’m Angel, the caretaker of baby Pokemon,” Angel smiled happily at this new villager.

Dawn walked close and looked at the male Eevee.

Angel turned her gaze to Dawn and smiled.

“I’m Dawn, Angel’s former mission partner,” Dawn smiled at David, who couldn’t stop the small blush to appear at the beauty of this purrloin.

Syren gently walked off of Angel’s head and onto Scooter’s, who smiled and made sure the baby Eevee was comfortable.

“Who’s the baby Eevee?” David asked as Syren cooed on top of Scoot’s head.

“This is Syren, who has taken a fond liking to Scooter,” Angel giggled gently.

Dawn looked at Scooter and smiled gently.

“I’m happy to meet the one who has courted my friend,” Dawn stated, causing Scooter to nod slightly.

“Now, David has to be introduced to Brother Mewtwo then a banquet shall occur to welcome him into the village.

Dawn thought about it and looked at David, a small purr escaping her mouth as she gets a better look at the red geodude.

‘Even though we just met, he looks pretty cute even if we are two different types of Pokemon,’ Dawn thought as she gestured David to follow her.

“I’ll handle this one since I’ve returned and you need to go back to the young ones,” Dawn smiled as she led David towards Mewtwo’s area within the village.

Angel and Scoot looked at one another then shrugged as they both headed back to the caretaker room with Syren happily cuddling Scooter’s head, her tail wagging in happiness.

Angel and Scoot smiled gently as they looked at one another and nuzzled their noses against one another’s before they continued on their way.

Dawn and David

Dawn and David walked/hopped in a comfortable silence towards the leader of the Village of Pokemon, while silently admiring each other despite the fact they had just met.


	9. Dawn, David and Fooni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and David will be friends X3  
> New pokemon -Fooni the Froslass  
> Nothing is ever set in stone but I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Chapter 8: Dawn, David and a new pokemon

Dawn and David heard towards Mewtwo’s room so Dawn could help David get situated within their village.

“So, how long have you been a part of this village?” David asked, wanting to make small talk.

Dawn thought for a moment and smiled at him.

“Angel found me about to be caught by humans who have been after those of us who spoke the human language. In a way, I guess that’s when Angel and I became friends so I guess it’s been 5 years, maybe more since I’ve been a part of this village,” Dawn stated

David nodded and thought about what else he could ask. As they walked towards where Mewtwo’s room was, a sky blue Froslass stepped out of the room.

David stopped and stared as he never seen a Froslass, especially one so pretty.

“Who is that?” David asked as he turned his gaze to Dawn.

Dawn looked at the Froslass and waved towards the sky blue pokemon, who waved back and smiiled.

“That’s Fooni, she’s one of the many Froslass that lives here, though I’m not sure how long she’s lived here,” Dawn said as she headed over and gave Fooni a hug.

“Welcome back Dawn, how was the mission?” Fooni asked with a smile.

“Still no sign of Syren’s parents but on the other note, it was nice being able to help the village even from afar,” Dawn said with a smile.

David walked over and smiled as Fooni waved and gave him a hug.

“Hi I’m Fooni, welcome to the village,” Fooni said as she slowly leaned back from him.

“It’s nice to meet you as well. I’m David,” David introduced himself.

“Well Brother Mewtwo is inside meditating but I’ll see you during the celebration,” Fooni stated as she walked to see if there were any of the others in need of help while David and Dawn walked into Mewtwo’s den and saw him levitating with his eyes closed.

“Brother Mewtwo, I have returned and there is a new pokemon who is here to join the village,” Dawn said as she bowed in respect towards the pokemon.

Mewtwo opened his eyes and smiled,

“Welcome home, sister Dawn and welcome to our humble village,” Mewtwo said with a smile.

“Thank you for having me,” David stated, “I’m David and I was found by an Arceus.”

“I see so Father Arceus was the one who found you, we shall celebrate you coming into our lives and continue to watch over Angel and Scooter’s courtship,” Mewtwo stated with a grin.

David smiled and nodded as he and Dawn left the room while Mewtwo started to telepathically ask the villagers to start setting up another celebration for not only welcoming Dawn home, but welcoming David the geodude into their humble village. 

Fooni

The sky blue Froslass went around helping out with the celebration when she was glomped by Angel, while Scooter stood back.

“Hello cutie, how are you?” Fooni asked with a smile as she and Angel got up and hugged.

“I’m so happy Dawn come back home and I can’t wait for the next celebration to begin,” Angel stated as her cheeks begin to static from excitement.

“Careful Angel, your static is showing,” Fooni stated gently as Angel calmed down from her over-excitement.

“S-Sorry about that,” Angel blushed in embarrassment while both Fooni and Scooter couldn’t help thing she was being adorable. 

“Go on and help out so we can celebrate new family,” Fooni stated with a grin as Angel grabbed Scooter’s paw and ran to their room.

Scoot was smiling at her excitement and shook his head as he was dragged by the over-excited pikachu.

‘I love this crazy pikachu,’ Scoot couldn’t help thinking.

Fooni watched the two of them leave and smile as she continued with the preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still am wifi-less so updating will be slower but I will try to post new chapters once they have been written.  
> Also, if you want to be a part of the fanfic whether as a pokemon who is already there or as a pokemon being brought in, I need these things from you  
> Name:  
> Favorite color:  
> Favorite pokemon:
> 
> And that's it.  
> Have a great day! Thanks for reading


End file.
